1946-Always
by Korerose
Summary: No es un adiós, después de todo No es un fanfic ni nada parecido, es una pequeña muestra de admiración, una despedida temporal hacia alguien que se convirtió en una de mis mayores inspiraciones. Alan Sidney Patrick Rickman, va por usted.


Hoy es 14 de enero del año 2016.

Hoy decidí dejar aparcado internet y toda la información para estar con mi hermana, necesitaba que le volviera a teñir el pelo y hablar de varios asuntos nuestros. Se suponía que hoy iba a ser otro gran día, a pesar de la muerte de David Bowie, todavía tenía una esperanza en que este año fuese mucho mejor que el anterior, así que antes de que ella llegara, desayuné, saqué a mi "pequeña" peluda y luego haría tiempo planchando la montaña de ropa que me llamaba desde hacía los dioses saben cuando y así me quitaría un quehacer de encima. A los 40 minutos llegó mi hermana y comenzamos a hablar, reír de cada estupidez que se nos pasaba por la cabeza y demás. Almorzamos juntas y pensé en que el día no podría ir mejor y obviamente estaba muy contenta con todo. Sin embargo en un momento miré la pantalla del móvil y me encontré con un sinfín de notificaciones tanto de facebook como de whatssap y me pareció muy extraño, pero no le hice ningún caso. Hasta que mi hermana se fue.

Así que después de volver a sacar a mi pequeña, encendí el ordenador para ver que narices había pasado tan importante y, la verdad, nose si me alegro de haberlo hecho.

Lo primero que ví fue el estado de una amiga (fan de Alan también) en el que decía lo siguiente: "Some days ago David Bowie , today Alan Rickman T_T bloody cancer, bloody 2016 I will miss you, ALWAYS I'm heartbroken ". La noticia me golpeó como un martillo en plena cara, de hecho, todavía lo estoy asimilando. ¿De verdad había muerto Alan Rickman? ¿O solo era otra broma de mal gusto de internet? Lo que me hizo reaccionar después de varios minutos fue un post en el que Emma Thompson hablaba sobre él en pasado, rememoraba la gran persona que era y la tristeza tan grande que dejó en todos. Entonces era cierto, el actor que conocí en Dogma como Metatron, luego como el coronel Brandon y finalmente como Severus Snape, mi mayor inspiración en el mundo del arte, se había ido para siempre. La voz de dios como también se le conocía por muchos finalmente subía al paraíso y se apagaba en la tierra.

Alan ha dejado grandes personajes para la historia tanto del cine como del teatro, todavía me acuerdo de la ilusión que me hacía haber podido ir a verle en Seminar, o en la premiere de la última película de Harry Potter y cantar junto a otros "Snape, Snape, Severus Snape", algo que lo dejó muy sorprendido y alagado, significaba que había hecho un magnífico trabajo, Alan había ayudado a Severus Snape a ser más querido todavía por aquellos tanto que leyeron los libros como a los que solo vieron las películas. No hay dos como él, cuando salía en pantalla ya fuera como personaje principal o solo secundario se hacía notar, su presencia era tan grande que todos esperaban a que volviera a salir en otra escena, se hacía corto y querías más de él y de su personaje. Pocos actores logran eso. Severus también hizo que su trabajo fuera reconocido por más personas, sorprendentemente en jóvenes lectores que buscaban más allá de Snape.

Die Hard, Closet land, Una insólita aventura,Rasputín, Mesmer, Galaxy Quest, Sentido y Sensibilidad, Dogma, Snow Cake (sin duda mi favorita), Nobel Son, Sweetney Tood y un sinfín más películas con grandes personajes que Alan Rickman interpretó, sin dejar atrás su cara como director.

Por todo esto, necesito darle las gracias y despedirme temporalmente de él. Me dio tanto sin saberlo, volví a escribir con personajes basados en él, imaginaba que él les daba vida y escribía con más ímpetu. Hoy se me ha apagado una luz tan grande para mi como el sol, han menguado mis ganas de escribir y siento todo más vacío, ver una película suya ya no será lo mismo, ya no habrá más películas de las dos que quedan por estrenar con él. Es la segunda vez que vemos morir a Hans Gruber, al Sheriff de Nottingham , al juez Turpin y por sobre todos, es la segunda y última vez que Severus Snape muere, el personaje literario que más he querido nunca, el actor/director que mas he admirado, ambos han subido al cielo del que procedían y, aunque posiblemente mi lugar se encuentre en el lugar contrario, lo soportaría solo si escuchase su voz desde arriba.

Muchas gracias por todo Alan Rickman.

«Lo que _se_ recuerda siempre vive, **_nunca muere_** »


End file.
